Project Jellyfish
“The xperiemtn is neering it’s conclusion and please procceed to the escape.” The test was impossible by so many traps then the turrets came but luckly a flame thrower came from the turret “Ow,it burns,can’t breathe,HELP said the turret” It semed like their was no one left for help then me.Welcome to the final test,when you are done prepare for your prize.After soling you many test there was a lot of questions I wnted to answer(Who are you,What’s this,Where are we going,Are you coming with me,What’s the noise,What’s here).After for a while it was the half of the test,I really wanted cake but sadly it’s pretty much a lie.I had cake all the time,the recipy has something to do with coconut pean,oil,butter,flour,crackers,candies,dirt,licorice,huice,rsins,sugar,rhubarb,a gun,and a odor chemical(I guess).All of this thinking makes me tired so I decided to go to sleep.Hey Hey HEY(I heard a sound but suddenly a turret noise came)”Sssshhh, be still and quiet. You’ve been sleeping for quite a while. Don’t be afraid, I’m not going to hurt you. I’m only going to keep you for a little while. Try not to wiggle, though. I wonder, though, if you were a freshly opened pint of ice cream, how you would feel about something with that name. Thankfully, I don’t think a freshly opened pint of ice cream feels anything at all. Uh-oh. It sounds like someone else is in the building. Sssshhh. There is something very important that I’ve learned how to do over time, do you know what that is? How to pretend. Do you ever play make believe? Pretend to be one way when you are really the other? It’s very important. They never learns, but I do. They think there is something wrong on the inside. The only thing that matters is knowing... how... to... pretend. I’ll open the faceplates for you.2 Hours later.Congratulations the test is now over,thank you for participating in the F Stop Test goodbye.Oh god I said there fire there which is leading there I used the teleport button to get out of the fire.”What are you doing,Stop it!I pleased you to pretende to be dead,we are success for a party you will have and make no mistake to leave this place.Assume the F STop is not theirs It’s mine It’s MINE!After that no sense I found a room filled with graffiti their was a hand mark,a cae logo,a turret,A box,And help sign.”Can you hear me? I’m pretending. Remember how I said that I could pretend? The cameras are watching, I must be careful not to move. Something bad happened yesterday. Something bad always happens. I don’t want it to happen again. There is something bad inside of me. I’m broken. I can’t be fixed. Will you help me? I want you to save what is good so the rest can be destroyed and never recovered, but you must be careful.Enter a code carefully.135792468,I Decided not to enter the code and then I chose my way of the code and found some pictures in a file which was a calendar for 1983,A Box,a letters saying over there,An octopus,and a Jellyfish called the bad jellyfish “Hello,where are you.What are you doing,Is anyone there? ' ' If I was a brave man I would run over to safety but then I heard something,I escape the tricks from the vents and followed the suspects from the thoughts I had on the equipment and I was waiting for the elevator to open and now I entered.Why didn’t you trust me? Why didn't you believe me? Sometimes I don’t understand why people do the things that they do. I thought you liked me. I thought I did everything right. We don’t want to hurt anyone, but we need you. We need you, so that we can leave. We need you, so that we can hide. We need you, so that we can look like you. If they find us like this, we won’t be able to try again. If they find us like this, we won’t be able to try again. You must help us. You must let us inside the room. You must let us inside the room. Isn’t this why you came here, to be with her again? I don't understand. You won’t die. I will find a way out.I climbed up the ladders and saw the moment to get into the sequence.I need to get out of here,it’s a good reason by the warning of the sign from all the hazard coming from me and what the turrets were saying since it’s known for all the chambers. ' ' Look at me now I just wanted to help I was your friend but now, you've made me into a monster. You so badly wanted to forget me and i don't know why... I was your last chance. I was supposed to bring you happiness but now all i bring you is sorrow I'm unwanted and unwanted memories... become nightmares They'll keep coming back they'll stop you from ever remembering the truth of what happened it was your key to getting rid of them but now I will haunt your forever but other than that your life is over and now it’s MINE all MINE.I can’t take it anymore,there is too much darkness around her,It’s ready for me and im being serious for not wanting to die,I then found a round filled with boxes and a coffee teap cups and more gratti and some broken camera “Okay,the testing is over now,you really shouldn’t be here and you’re not a good person.This is your fault,It didn’t need to be like this.Turn back or I will kill you.This is your last chance”I found the vent broken so I went inside and after the ride I found a courage sign of justice,a clock,and a radio.The stairs lend me to some F stop signing and a hallway ' ' “I remember what you did they remember too you were the reason that we were all there it happened because of you and you can't tell anyone why would you? it is your faullt,ALL of It.”The Hallway said the words help with some water tanks,some sort of vidoe game console and more boxes then after that I found her...Broken. ' ' “You found me,was it worth it?I woudn’t bother with you,their are so many wires on me and I need to be rescue.If you rescue me,I will free you(Promise).There was so many vents to suck things up and they brought many turrets,So I teleported to the first wire and cut it out”Good news,the first wire you cut out was now shut on for power of defense and your advice is to shut everything of for the defense”Some sort of football came which was a bomb then it was coming at me but I lauched it to her and the explosion came”That’s it,Im done reasoning with you,this isn’t being brave.”A rocket turret cameput the rocket launching to me but missed me and follow me when it launched at the second wire.”I let your survive but your not able to rescue me the easy way”Suddelnt a circle ball core came a then there was a lava chute,I put the core into the lava cute but then the flaming core flew right to the third wire which then brought out deadly toxic air.”{cough} {cough} Your wasting your time,what’s the point in coming here.Don’t belive me,you’ve been wrong about every single thing”Goo was comming toward me and so I went it high shelter and found the center of the control room,there was a button and when I pressed it a core flew down and did the same thing to the another core but this time it turning into a energy ball and fired toward her.”Rrr,I hat you.Are you trying to escape,(I lied) Things will change and it’s all in your mind about everything.Your entire life has been an error for when Im gonna correct”Another core falled down the ground then suddlenly a light lazer grill has protecting her and I cound not to the thing or I will burn.Suddnely a crushers came to me and then the lazer grill turned of and a laucnhed a energy ball or that cuts the last wire.Everything was shaking”What’s happing I siad”She was a turning into a supernatural charaters that were legs turning into a squid legs(8 times of a octupus).Then she came to me,that was the last thing I remeber.Then I was outside “Thank you for assuming the test he said” then I passed out.”Are you sure that’s what happened?It’s okay, you remember now,Do you think it’s your fault.You weren’t the reason of this,I will help you.Your on your own right now,You don’t need to be afraid. ' ' https://theportalwiki.com/wiki/Doug_Rattmann ' ' https://theportalwiki.com/wiki/Aerial_Faith_Plate ' ' http://combineoverwiki.net/wiki/The_G-Man/Quotes http://cecilspeaks.tumblr.com/page/11 Category:Playlists